1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a snap button, in particular, to a snap button and a physiological signal detecting belt thereof for improving electric conductivity.
2. Description of Related Art
A snap button on the market is generally used to dispose the fabric between its male and female retaining members, and the male and female retaining members are united by mechanical stamping or other methods so that the fabric can be compressed between the male and female retaining members. However, the fabric is still loose and cannot be held tightly by the male and female retaining members.
As technology advances, conventional medical devices used in measuring various human physiological signals have been designed smaller and wireless so as to let people or patients measure their own physiological signals anytime and anywhere, not only for diseases that may be effectively controlled but also to decrease the frequency of seeing the doctor or accident events. Furthermore, this can be used for determining athletes' physiological status when they are training.
There are some physiological sensing belts on the market, that are surroundingly bundled on a human's chest to detect the physiological signals via a conductive fiber on the inner surface of the belt making contact with human's skin, and the physiological signals would be read, analyzed, and displayed by the snap button disposed on the conductive fiber and a signal transceiver fastened to each other to wirelessly transmit the signals to an external electronic device.
However, the detected physiological signals are highly connected with the electrical connectivity among the snap button, conductive fiber, and signal transceiver. If there is poor electrical contact between the snap button and the conductive fiber, it is liable to receive inaccurate and noisy physiological signals. Meanwhile, a contacted surface between the snap button and the conductive fiber is easily oxidized by sweat, causing problems such as inaccuracy and lots of noise in the signals.
Hence, it is important to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks in the art, to provide a snap button which can improve the results detected by the physiological signal detecting belt device and improve the accuracy of the physiological signal detected by the physiological signal detecting belt.